Prefabricated pools are generally manufactured so that relatively little assembly work, if any at all, is required on-site. Contrary to concrete pools which are built on-site, prefabricated pools are generally formed as a single shell at the factory from a material such as fiberglass or other relative strong, lightweight plastic material such as PVC (polyvinyl chloride). They may also be formed from a metal, which may be coated with a material which may prevent corrosion.
There may be numerous advantages to prefabricated pools compared to on-site fabricated concrete pools. One advantage may be that they may require little, if any, maintenance at all. Another advantage may be its relatively fast and simple installation since the pool arrives ready to be inserted into an excavated hole or placed above ground. Another advantage may be that they are generally lower priced than concrete pools.
Despite the above-mentioned advantages, there may also be disadvantages to prefabricated pools. One disadvantage may be that a customer typically must select a pool whose shape, size and color are predefined, with very little possibility of customizing the pool according to his or her requirements. Another disadvantage may be in the repair of damages in the pool should they occur, which may be costly and difficult to repair. Faults may occur which may result in cracking of the prefabricated pool walls and/or floors, or even in warping of the walls or their collapse. Still another disadvantage may be damage to the pool or to other equipment while hoisting the pool to its location using a crane.
It is an intention of the invention to solve the above and other problems associated with prefabricated pools known in the art.